


Curse of Caffeine (Working Title)

by Ryncon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryncon/pseuds/Ryncon
Summary: Thanks for reading! I'm trying something new here (never written a coffeshop AU before....) Not sure how long to expect this to be, but I definitely want to include some kind of longer form plot going forward.





	Curse of Caffeine (Working Title)

Sypha stumbles in to the familiar aroma as the sun breaks over the horizon, her book bag weighing heavily on her shoulder. A brief smile crosses her face as she leans over the counter, with Adrian there already at busy at work on her drink of choice.

“Morning miss, I’ll have your tea ready in a moment. Apologies for the delay,” Adrian addresses her with his back turned. She drops her bag to the ground with a thud and slides into a seat at the empty bar. She pulls out a book, with colored note tags densely decorating its edges, and delicately opens it on the counter as she turns to him, “That’s quite alright, I know I caught you early this morning.” Not a moment later she’s lost in her studies, and the world seems to fade away.

Adrian takes his time pouring the foam over her drink, drawing an intricate swan into the top that he’s certain will go unnoticed. He smiles contentedly to himself at the design before placing it in front of her. He pauses for a moment to wait for some appraisal of his work, but a quick glance at her furrowed brow tells him to expect otherwise. He turns back to the espresso machine and begins working on another drink without another word.

\------------------------------------------------

Trevor stumbles onto the sidewalk in a haze, his head throbbing with an intensity all too familiar. Just as he’s about to regain his bearings, he’s greeted by his bookbag meeting the side of his face. He barely keeps himself from falling over and turns to look up the porch as the door slams shut. “Thanks, I had a wonderful night too!” he scoffs to the wind, slowly lowering himself to pick up his scattered belongings.

The next minutes are a blur as he paces through the maze of downtown, rubbing his temples as he finds his way to something, anything, familiar to get some more rest.

\------------------------------------------------

The door to the coffee shop slams open as another all-too-familiar face wanders in. “Good morning to you, Trevor,” Adrian snarls across the counter as he slumps into a seat at the opposite end of the bar from the only other customer. Adrian taps the rim off a fresh cup of espresso, analyzing Trevor’s current state.

Trevor peels his eyes open just enough to see the steaming cup just out of his reach, suddenly acutely aware of the lump on the side of his head. “Oh… is that for me? You’re far too kind,” he blurts out in some attempt at charity. Adrian’s hand goes to shield the cup from Trevor’s hand creeping forward. “I’m afraid your tab is closed, sir. You’ll need to pay up front if you expect anything from me.” Trevor grumbles and starts fumbling through his things, pulling out a few errant coins and bills and stacking them on the counter.

Adrian conceals a grimace at the display, feeling a twinge of pity for the man as he pushes the Americano to him. He carefully collects the crumpled bills and puts them in the register, “You know, there is such a thing as a wallet to organize such things, you might try one some time.”

His dry wit falls on deaf ears as Trevor takes in a deep whiff of the drink, his eyes alight in ecstasy, “Sorry um…. What was that again?” Adrian lets out a deep sigh, “Oh nevermind, I can’t expect you to keep anything organized.” He’s met with a chuckle this time, “You know I simply can’t be bothered.” He eagerly slurps at his drink, blissfully unaware of the other patrons making their way through the door.

Adrian quickly busies himself with the new customers, leaving his first two customers to their own devices. Sypha remains silent and buried in her work as her drink grows cold. Trevor rests on the counter somewhere between awake and asleep, until the suns breaks through the front glass window enough to catch their eyes. Sypha squints and puts her book down, glancing at her watch with a start and she throws her things together and back into her bag. She takes a long swing of her tea before placing the half0full cup back on the counter, “Thanks so much, have a wonderful day!” She darts out the door as Trevor is rubbing his eyes and peering around the shop.

Adrian glances at the cup, thinking to tidy up before he’s whisked into conversation with another customer vying for his attention. He looks back a moment later to see it gone, and Trevor standing there with his face hidden behind it. “Excellent work as always Adrian,” he says with a wink and meanders out of the café into the brisk morning air. Adrian fumes if only for a moment, not letting a shred of indignation show on his face. He passively turns back to his work, keeping his customers happy as the day just begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying something new here (never written a coffeshop AU before....) Not sure how long to expect this to be, but I definitely want to include some kind of longer form plot going forward.


End file.
